Superstar Alsation
by SiuanSedai
Summary: Series of LenneShuyin drabbles involving a dribbling dog named Yu.
1. Phoney

This was written for the writinggame livejournal community. Please don't ask me to make the following chapters any longer because a)they're already written and b)the whole point of the challenge is to make them between 50 and 200 words.

* * *

When Shuyin first met Lenne, it was at an exclusive club in Zanarkand's most fashionable part of town. She was serious and soft-spoken and at first Shuyin thought she was faking it to stand out from all the wannabe singers. After all, how many pretty superstars hadn't let fame and fortune go to their heads and turn them into vacant, mindless attention-seekers? 

It had taken a while for Shuyin to change his mind. He was only certain that Lenne wasn't a fake attention-seeker in disguise when she walked away from an actress who bitch-slapped her in front of a crowd of paparazzi. After that, he had to admire her.


	2. Dribble

Lenne had always wanted an Alsatian. She couldn't stand the little yappy dogs that most stars carried round – when her agent insisted over dinner that she should get one, she threatened to throw her pie in his face – but every time she saw an Alsation she turned into a gooey Lenne-mush.

On her birthday, Shuyin presented her with a big box held closed with a blue ribbon. When Lenne opened it, a small ball of brownish-golden fur leapt out and licked her face enthusiastically. Lenne named her new puppy Yu, after the summoner who taught her all she knew of the art.

Three days, Lenne woke up on the sofa from an afternoon nap and made a face.

"Ew, what's on my foot?" she grumbled. Her foot felt as if it had been encased in slime. She opened her eyes to see Yu curled up by her feet, paws twitching as he dreamt. "Oh gross, Yu, stop dribbling!"


	3. Snow

Lenne looked affectionately at Yu, her puppy who resembled a ball of fluff on legs.

"I used to miss not going to visit my family in winter," she said, resting her head on Shuyin's shoulder. "I often have concerts at new year that stop me from going."

"I thought you didn't get on well with your family?" Shuyin questioned.

"No, but they live halfway up Mt Gagazet and the snow is amazing. I love being able to go from Zanarkand to the beach whenever I want, but winter never feels right without snow."

"So how come you don't miss it any more?" Shuyin asked.

"Well, Yu would have a bit of a problem, wouldn't he," Lenne said, pointing at the puppy who was scrambling up onto the sofa. Yu was at that stage of growth when his legs seemed too long for his body and still got tangled up sometimes; Shuyin couldn't imagine him having a lot of fun in the snow.

"Yeah, he'll have more fun on the beach," Shuyin said. "Er, you will come and spend new year with me there, right?"

"Of course," Lenne said, giving him a quick kiss. "You didn't need to ask."


	4. Butterfly

"What is that dog doing?" Shuyin asked, watching Yu dance around on his hind legs.

"Playing," Lenne replied sleepily. She yawned suddenly, her jaw stretching until it clicked.

"Careful, you don't want to inhale a seagull," Shuyin teased her, then realised what Yu had been doing. "Hey, is it bad for Yu to eat butterflies?" Lenne's eyes shot open.

"Would _you_ want to eat something that would flutter all the way down?" she asked, getting up to retrieve Yu before he succeeded in his hunt.

"Don't bother, he's already eaten it," Shuyin said. Lenne glared at him.

"_You_ are cleaning up the dog sick," she informed him crossly and hurried over to her nauseous puppy. "My poor little baby," she cooed. "No more butterflies for you."


	5. Wildlife

"What's going on?" Lenne called, hearing a loud roar from the garden where Shuyin had been playing with Yu, Lenne's alsation puppy. She grabbed her staff from where it stood in the corner of the kitchen and rushed outside when she heard a gunshot.

Shuyin was standing over the body of a fiend, glaring daggers at the dead monster.

"It decided to have Yu as a mid-morning snack," Shuyin said.

"I know I said I wanted a tour of where you live," Lenne said teasingly, "but I didn't want quite such a detailed experience of the local wildlife!"


	6. Tranquil

She's so calm. Even after a concert, where she should by rights be excited and hyper, I can pull her close and look into her eyes and see tranquillity. Eyes are the windows to the soul and Lenne's are no exception: love, joy and laughter all shine from her eyes, but always tempered by an innate peace.

I've never seen her cry. She'd always much rather be happy than let sorrow show in her eyes.

Even now, when we lie dying, together but just out of reach, even as a tear trickles down her cheek I can see acceptance in her eyes. I wish I could kiss the tear away.


End file.
